Born to love you
by Obsidian Hearts
Summary: serena and darien....... what else.... this is during the Time when Darien broke up with Serena.... to try and keep her safe.. it's and AU.... sort of... R&R please ::UPDATED::


Disclaimers: I wish I did own sailor moon but I don't (but the person who does if your selling for three bucks call me) and I don't own sally's beauty supply either, and if bob's butchery is real I don't own it either. And of course I don't own Britney Spears or her song so don't sue me I only have three bucks (which I going to use to buy sailor moon [joke]. this takes place in the r series when Darien broke up with Serene. Don't worry it has a happy ending  
  
This goes out to my best friends Valerie, Liz and, Danielle who gave me the encouragement to write though I never written a story before. Thanks guys it means a lot to me. (=  
  
Some say the "sky's the limit" others say for them the "limits the sky" I say  
"pick what you want and go for it!"  
  
Angel~of~Serenity (Waterlightmaid@aol.com)  
  
Born to make you happy a.k.a. Always and forever  
  
  
I hope this works it's my last chance.  
"And next up for the show is Serena Tsukino"  
As I walk out on to the stage, I search the audience for him. Just as I get to the stool I see him God he is gorgeous. Please let this work. He just stairs at me as I begin  
  
"I'm sitting here alone  
Up in my room  
And thinking about the  
Times that we've been  
Through (oh my love)"  
  
Oh Darien I miss you so much, please understand what I mean by singing this song.  
  
"I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand"  
  
I don't know what happened between us but I wont give you up without a fight. His eyes are fixed on me; they seem almost afraid to leave mine.  
"I really want to know  
What we did wrong   
With a love that felt  
So strong"  
  
'I though our love was meant to be, that you would never be cold to me again, but I was wrong and if it's the last thing I do I'll melt away your ice wall.  
  
  
"If only you were here tonight  
I know we could   
Make it right"  
  
His eyes seam to carry so many emotions. They seam proud, happy, forgiving, sorry, sad, and confused. I love all the emotions in his eyes; eyes that used to belong to me.  
  
"I don't know how to  
Live without your love  
I was born to make  
You happy"  
  
Oh Darien every minute we're apart, part of me dies. I was the one who made you smile; it was my only point. I reached past the brick wall you built up, and somehow I'll pass it again.  
  
"`Cause you're the only one   
Within my heart  
I was born to make  
You happy"  
  
I will never love anyone but you Darien. I can't love anyone else but you.  
  
"Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be"  
  
I know you say you don't love me, but it can't be true after all we've been through.  
  
"I don't know how to live without you love  
I was born to make you happy"  
  
This can't be the end, it can't  
  
"I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd beet give it up and carry on (oh my love)"  
  
I know I've done some stupid things to try and get you back but I'm stopping.  
  
"`Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way our life should be"  
  
'I hope you understand that I'm not going to stop loving you; but I can't live like this, I cant keep living in this dream!  
  
"I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do"  
  
I'm tired of crying my self to sleep at night because of you.  
  
"If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right"  
  
I wish I knew why you hurt me so much. Tonight I'm going to show you all my pain.  
  
"I don't know how to live with out your love  
I was born to make you happy  
`Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy"  
  
We're soul mates, forever together; don't you see that? Don't tell me you forgot! We promised to love each other for all eternity.  
  
"Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be"  
  
It just feels so right to be together, Darien. I feel safe in your arms  
  
"I don't know how to live with out your love  
I was born to make you happy"  
  
I love you, Darien, not Tuxedo Mask, not Prince Darien, not some guy I run into on the street who calls me "Meatball Head". The man who saves me in battle, the romantic man who gives me dozens of red roses in full bloom, the man who caches me when I fall, and makes me blush by just calling me a name. That's who I fell in love with.  
  
"I'd do anything,  
I'd give you my world"  
  
I've died for you, Darien, so many times! But I always come back, because I love you.  
  
"I'd wait forever,  
To be your girl"  
  
I've waited a thousand years to be with you, and I'll wait a thousand more.  
  
"Just call out my name,  
And I will be there"  
  
Let me know when you need me and I'll come.  
  
"Just to show you how much I care"  
I'm going to close my eyes and pour my heart and soul into the end of this so you will see all my feeling for you.  
  
"I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy.  
`Cause you're the only one with in my heart  
I was born to make you happy.  
Always and forever you and me,  
That's the way our life should be.  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy."  
  
Its over I'm done. I open my eyes. Darien is gone. The entire room is just staring at me. Was I really that bad? Did I really stink? Wait a second, someone's clapping. Now more people are. Now the entire room is giving me a standing ovation! All except the one person who really matters… the one person   
who really counts… Darien. I guess he just couldn't stand to hear me. Maybe he didn't understand! Oh Darien. I can fell the tears swelling up in my eyes but I refuse to cry in front of so many people.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino, everyone. Now I hate to say it but our show has come to an end. I would personally like to thank all of our participants, and a special thanks to our sponsors, Sally's Beauty Supply, and Bob's Butchery."   
  
At that point I stopped listening to the guy while walking back stage. I need to go home and take a long shower and-- My thoughts are suddenly stopped because right in front of my face is a beautiful rose; the deepest, most passionate, red rose in full bloom anyone, anywhere, has ever seen. As I slowly look to see the face of the giver of the rose, my heart already knows the answer: Darien.  
  
"Serena I'm so proud of you and I'm so sorry I've hurt you so much. I know I don't deserve you, but if you can find it in your heart, please take me back.  
Serena, I love you. I love you with all my heart please, Serena, please forgive me."  
  
No sooner had he finished talking than I jumped into his arms. "Darien you don't even have to ask!" With that said he pulled my face to his closing the gap between our lips.  
The kiss itself was warm making me weak it took all of my strength to pull away and ask my question.  
  
"But Darien, if you love me, then why did you break up with me?"  
  
"Serena, I keep having a dream telling me if we were together something terrible would happen to you. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt, so I was cold and stayed away."  
  
"Oh my poor Darien. You should have told me. Together we are stronger than anything. We can only overcome our obstacles together. But thank you for trying to protect me, my prince."  
  
"I am sorry Serena, I know now I should have."  
  
At that I silenced him with a kiss. This kiss was by far different from the last; the last was warm and tender. This kiss was passionate, deep, and everlasting. This was the kiss between two lovers when trying to make up for lost time. This kiss has been waiting to be kissed for over a thousand years.  
  
The kiss deepened and a soft sigh escaped my lips as Darien slid his tongue into my mouth were it then proceeded to play and dance with my own. Finally my prince and I were back together again. Always and Forever.  
  
The End.  
  
There it's finally done now I never have to look at it again. I hope you liked it this is my very first fan fic so don't be too hard on me. Special thanks to my friend J.Wren who helped edit this. That's all for now but keep an eye out for me. I love to write pomes and Gundam Wing stuff.  
  
Angel~of~Serenity  
  
Produced by Crescent CO. Inc.   
© 2000 Angel of Serenity a.k.a. Water Light Maid  
This fanfiction cannot be distributed or reproduced without the author's permission. All rights reserved.   
  



End file.
